


Through The Portal ~ ROTTMNT & TMNT 2012 Crossover fic

by emilyxxflame



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Crossover, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, I had an idea and caved oop, TCEST DNI, eep im so excited, idk what else to tag :P, rottmnt and tmnt 2012 crossover, tcestors stay away, this needs to happen, tmnt 2012 and 2018 crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyxxflame/pseuds/emilyxxflame
Summary: The 2012 boys are bored and are dying for some action. No Kraang, no foot, heck there's even no villains.Their wish comes true however when in another universe a certain turtle's odachi creates a strange portal that sends the turtles to another world where they meet......more turtles?(I suck at summaries ;-; 2012 bois meet rise bois)
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 328





	1. Portals

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok, I finally caved and wrote a crossover because I fricken adore both series so why not put them together?
> 
> This is going to be a fun, lighthearted fic so I don't want any hate comments about either series!
> 
> Some things you should know beforehand:
> 
> \- This is set after Many Unhappy Returns and before Repairin the Baron for the rise boys and set a couple of months after the 2012 boys' last encounter with their 80's counterparts.
> 
> \- Rise names will not be in bold   
>  2012 names will be in bold (I find writing their full names all the time so weird)
> 
> \- 2012 boys are around 18 years old since I take every season as one year.   
>  Rise boys are still 15, 14, and 13. 
> 
> \- Chapter length will vary also.
> 
> \- The name of the fic will definitely change once I come up with a better one haha suggestions are welcome
> 
> Annnnd that's pretty much it, hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo stood up next to Donnie, his eyes wide and locked on the newcomers. “They’re-”
> 
> Donnie dropped the bunches of scrap metal that he was holding in his arms.
> 
> “Us?”

“Alrighty, all set to go,” Donnie mumbled to himself as he finished fitting a new tire onto the turtle tank. The genius then stood back to admire his handiwork for a couple of seconds before grabbing his satchel, throwing it over his shoulder, and making his way out to the lounge where his brothers were.

Donnie had already asked his brothers the day prior if any of them wanted to accompany him to the junkyard, however, he got no response from them as they were too caught up in a new video game they had just gotten.

Although the purple turtle enjoys his alone time - he also enjoys some company on his scrap finding expeditions. Also, more hands to carry things the merrier. 

Donnie walked into the lounge to see Mikey and Raph fully invested in the new game, his eyebrow raising as the two were almost in the exact same positions they were in when he last asked. Holding back an eye-roll, Donnie’s eyes then wandered over to see Leo chilling in a beanbag, his attention split between the game and the comic that was in his hands. 

“This is the last call if anyone wants to come to the scrap yard with me,” Donnie said, he waited a while for a reply and began wondering if anyone actually heard him. His question was then answered however when Mikey replied with a, “Sorry bro, I’ll come next we- OH RAPH AWESOME!” The two brothers then laughed and high-fived as the word Victory ran across the screen. 

Donnie blinked before shrugging and turning on his heel. Guess he’s going solo. “Ok then, I’ll be back-” 

“I’ll go with you.”

The genius turned back around to see Leo standing up.

“...Actually?” Donnie questioned, surprised as Leo never comes on his scrap finding outings. Leo shrugged, “Sure, I have nothing better to do - plus I could get in some portaling practice,” The slider grinned, picking up his Odachi that was laying on the floor next to him. 

Donnie eyed his brother wearily. The last times Leo had come with him it either ended up in a total disaster  _ or _ his brother just wanted something from him and he usually ended up getting it as well. But this time Leo sounded genuine that he wanted to come. The softshell sighed as he turned back around.

“Ok fine, go wait in the tank, I just need to grab my tech bo from my lab,” Donnie said, getting a thumbs up from Leo as he headed towards the garage. 

_ Surely this can’t end well. _

*********

“So while I’m collecting scraps you’re going to...?”

“Practice my portals, I already told you, Dee,” Leo rolled his eyes as Donnie scoffed. “Well excuse me for not wanting to have to leave early because  _ you _ alerted the humans,” Donnie said, crossing his arms. “I really need these pieces for my next project.”

Leo gasped and put his hand on his chest, “I would never!”

Donnie raised his eyebrow and shook his head, not being bothered to bring up the last time Leo came with him. “Whatever, just remember that if you get bored practicing your portals you can always help me search,” Donnie said, turning around and pulling down his goggles over his eyes as he began his search for metal parts.

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Leo yelled after his brother as he also turned around to find a clearer spot to practice his mystic power.

After looking around for a bit Leo eventually found an open area that wasn’t completely covered in scrap parts. 

The slider pulled out his Odachi and held it out in front of him. “Alright, please cooperate with me,” Leo mumbled to the sword. However, just as he was about to slice it down to activate a portal, Leo realized that his odachi looked a little...different. Not a whole lot different, the color of the blade just seemed a little  _ pinker _ than usual. 

Leo blinked, wondering if it was just his sight and when he opened his eyes again it was gone.  _ Huh, weird.  _

The slider then shook his head, pushing the thought aside as he began working on his mystic power. 

****Meanwhile in another dimension****

**Donnie** sighed as he rolled back his chair and looked at the current state of his desk. It was a mess. Looked as if a bomb had just hit it. 

But no, a bomb hadn’t just hit,  **Donnie** was trying to upgrade Metalhead.  _ Trying _ .

**Don** had so many ideas and features he wanted to give his robotic friend, but he just couldn’t do it. He had neither the parts nor the knowledge and it was frustrating and annoying the purple turtle to no end. 

The genius sighed once more. He was getting nowhere with this - maybe he should do something else, take his mind off if it… but what else can he do?

It’s been one year since they defeated the Shredder, a good eight months since they took down Kavaxus and the foot disappeared for good and of course, they’ve had their adventures after that since trouble always seems to find them; Lord Dregg decided to invade which brought Mona Lisa to earth and she stayed, they had that whole adventure with Usagi and who could forget their counterparts coming back?

But since then...nothing. Not to complain, but  **Donnie** was  _ bored  _ and he can easily tell that his brothers were as well. They needed something to happen.

**Donnie** groaned as he got up from his chair and began heading for the door. He needed to get out of his lab, maybe get some food if  **Mikey** hadn’t eaten it all. 

The genius opened his lab doors and stepped out into the main area to see only his little brother sitting on the sunken lounge, watching some Space Heroes. 

“Hey  **Mike** , where is everyone?”  **Donnie** asked, making  **Mikey** jump a little as the orange turtle had no clue his brother was standing there.  **Mikey** quickly realized that it was only  **Donnie** and went back to focusing on the TV. “Dunno, think  **Raph’** s in the kitchen feeding Chompy and  **Leo’s** probably in the dojo,”  **Mikey** replied, waving his hand in the air. 

**Donnie** nodded slowly, “Right,” he muttered before heading to the kitchen for some food. 

The purple-clad turtle entered the kitchen to see  **Raph** sitting at the island feeding Chompy some pizza. “That better not be the last slice,”  **Donnie** mused, making **Raph** look up from feeding the alien turtle. “Keep your shell on, there’s still another two slices in there,” **Raph** said, rolling his eyes a little.

“Well, good.”  **Donnie** went to the fridge, opened it up, and got out a slice. The genius then put it onto a plate and then put it into the microwave.  **Donnie** leaned against the bench, patiently waiting for his food to warm. 

There was then silence before  **Raph** spoke up. “What have you been doing all day?” The red turtle questioned, turning around on the stool to face his brother.  **Donnie** groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, not wanting to think about his failure to complete his project. “I’ve been trying to upgrade Metalhead but it’s proving to be more difficult than expected.” 

**Raph** nodded slowly as the microwave beeped, signaling that  **Donnie’s** food was ready. “Well, I’m going to go catch up with Mona and the Mutanimals later if you want to come, maybe Rockwell might know something,”  **Raph** offered, shrugging as he turned back around to pet Chompy.

**Donnie** scoffed a little, not wanting to give Rockwell the pleasure to school him in his engineering…  _ but _ he may know something to get his project up and running. The purple turtle nodded, “Alright, come and get me when you’re going.”

**Raph** gave his brother a thumbs up before **Donnie** left to go back to his lab.

As  **Donnie** walked past the lounge with his slice of pizza,  **Mikey** saw him out of the corner of his eye and jumped up, turning the TV off in the process.  **Donnie** raised his brow and stopped just outside his lab as  **Mikey** ran up to him.

“Hey  **Dee** , can I hang out with you in your lab? I’m super bored,”  **Mikey** asked, dragging out the super to emphasize. Donnie shrugged, “ **Sure** , just don’t-”

The genius stopped mid-sentence as he heard a massive crash come from inside his lab.  **Donnie** looked at  **Mikey** , “You weren’t already in there were you?” “What? No, I wasn’t-”  **Donnie** didn’t let his little brother finish as he gave **Mikey** the plate and opened up his lab doors.

The first thing  **Donnie’s** thought was that he had left something on, so when he opened up the doors and ran in, quickly followed by  **Mikey** , to see the kraang portal that had been inactive for well over a year suddenly burst to life, the turtle’s eyes widened.

**Mikey** dropped the plate. “Holy chalupa that’s the-”

“The Kraang portal,”  **Donnie** breathed, “But what is it- AH”

**Donnie** and  **Mikey** yelped as all of  **Don’s** work papers, scraps of metal, and experiments were picked up and swirled around the room in an instant from massive gusts of wind that came from the portal - one beaker almost hitting  **Mikey’s** head.

“ **DONNIE** WHAT’S GOING ON?!” 

**The two turtle’s** heads snapped towards the entrance to his lab as  **Leo** and  **Raph** ran in after hearing yells and sounds of **Donnie’s** lab being completely turned upside down.

“I DON’T KNOW THE KRAANG PORTAL IT’S-”  **Donnie** didn’t get to finish that sentence as what felt like invisible hands grabbed him and began pulling him towards the portal and then through it. “AUGHH-”

“ **DONNIE** !” 

The other three turtles eyes widened as they saw their brother disappear through the pink portal that they hadn’t seen in _ ages.  _

Without hesitation  **Leo** ,  **Raph** and  **Mikey** ran at the portal and dove through it after  **Donnie** , not knowing what world or what dimension will be waiting for them on the other side…

*************

Leo sighed as another portal attempt failed to work. Why wasn’t it just cooperating? Was it him? All these thoughts clouded the slider’s head as anger and frustration slowly built up inside of him. Leo has been doing this for a good half an hour and has only made maybe fifteen successful portals? That wasn’t good enough. 

_ One more try _ Leo thought,  _ then I’ll go find Donnie. _

Leon closed his eyes and held his sword out in front of him.  _ It will work this time, it has to.  _ The slider then took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and moved his odachi in a circular motion to form… no portal. 

Leo made an angry noise as he kept moving the sword in the same motion, only to get the same result every time. 

“OH MY- WHY WON’T YOU JUST-” Leo then threw the weapon onto the ground a couple of feet in front of him, “WORK?!” 

Leo then turned his back to the weapon, not even wanting to look at it. It was useless, he was- 

Before he could even finish that thought, the slider’s brows furrowed as he heard a strange buzzing sound coming from behind him. His odachi doesn’t usually make  _ that _ sound. Leo turned around out of curiosity and what he saw made him take a step back and his jaw drop.

The sword was lifting off of the ground, a bright pink aura radiating from the weapon along with pink sparks bouncing off it. Leo had no clue what was going on. 

“What the- DONNIE!” Leo yelled for his brother as the energy surrounding the odachi and the wind seemed to intensify. The wind was so strong the slider had to lean into it just to stay standing.

Leo wasn’t standing for long however as what looked like a portal generated out of the sword, sending another gush of wind outwards which sent the blue turtle flying backward before landing roughly on his shell. 

Leo sat up immediately to see the portal formed in the air. It definitely wasn’t one of his portals, no, it was bright pink and triangular instead of his blue, circular portal. Leon has never seen anything like it in his life. 

Then, just as the blue-clad turtle didn’t think anything could get any weirder, four big figures dropped through the mysterious portal and landed with a thud on top of each other. Leo blinked as the portal closed quickly after and the odachi dropped to the ground as if nothing had happened. 

“LEO WHAT’S WRO-” Donnie started, running towards his brother after picking up strange mystic energy coming from the area his brother went off in. The softshell stopped dead in his tracks and cut his sentence short however when he saw four mutant turtles lying on top of each other. 

Leo stood up next to Donnie, his eyes wide and locked on the newcomers. “They’re-”

Donnie dropped the bunches of scrap metal that he was holding in his arms.

“ _ Us? _ ”

  
  
  
  



	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie furrowed his eyebrows, “Wait, that means that there are more alternate dimensions?” The genius questioned. His eyes then widened when their counterparts nodded.
> 
> “Ha! And you guys mocked me when I was researching my theory of there being multiple alternate realities!” Donnie exclaimed, pointing at his twin brother. Leo rolled his eyes as he grabbed Donnie’s hand and put it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thanks so much for all the love and support this fic is already getting! It's so much fun to write!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (ps. I stand by the headcanon that Leo is the medic of the team :3)

Leo and Donnie stared wide-eyed at the turtles. 

They looked exactly like them. Well, not _exactly_ like them, but the fact that they were mutant turtles and were wearing their teams signature colours as well couldn’t be a coincidence, heck, even their weapons looked the same as their old ones.

The two turtles were then quickly brought out of their thoughts however when one of the new turtles groaned from the ground. 

Leo blinked, realising that they may be hurt. Without thinking the slider stepped forward, intent to help and welcome the newcomers when Donnie grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“What?” Leo asked in a hushed tone, looking at his twin. Donnie jerked his head in the direction of the other turtles, “You can’t just stroll up to them, what if they’re oh I don’t know, _villains?_ ”

Leo rolled his eyes at his older twin’s concern. “Donnie, they’re _us._ Weren’t you the one who was theorising the alternate dimension thing?”

“Well, yes but-”

“ ** _DONNIE_** WHAT DID YOU DO?”

The two brothers' heads snapped towards the new turtles, who now seemed fully conscious and aware of what had happened. 

“I don’t know what happened **_Raph_ ** _!_ I didn’t do anything!” 

Leo looked at Donnie with his brow raised. They even had the same _names_. Donnie sighed, defeated, and let go of his brother’s arm as they both started to walk towards the other turtles.

“Well you did something - we’re 2D again!” **Raph** argued, standing up along with **Donnie** and the other turtles. 

“ _I_ didn’t do anything it was the kraang-” 

**Leo** sighed, facepalming as he watched his two brothers argue. The leader opened his mouth countless times to interrupt only to be cut off by another round of yells. 

Then when **Leo** was about to get a word in he felt **Mikey** tap him on the shoulder. The former looked at his little brother, “What **Mikey**?”

“Dude look! Other turtles!” **Mikey** replied, pointing to two figures that were walking towards them.

**Leo** blinked. They _were_ other mutant turtles. That means that they must be in…

**Leonardo's** eyes widened.

  
  


“ _Guys_ ,” **Leo** finally interrupted his brother’s argument by elbowing **Raph** in the side. **Raph** turned around, clearly annoyed. “What?”

**Leo** didn’t say anything as he motioned to the two turtles that were walking towards them. **Raph** groaned, “Oh _great,”_ The red turtle muttered, recognising the familiar mask colours.

They were in another alternate dimension. 

**Raph** then stepped behind **Leo** , not wanting to interact with, who he was assuming were their counterparts.

**Leo** rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude and stepped forward to meet the other turtles. The leader instantly knew which turtles they were due to the same coloured masks, and he _also_ instantly realised how different they looked. 

Unlike the past counterparts they had met, who all looked exactly the same apart from their mask colours and initials on their belts, these two turtles looked quite different from each other. Leo was pretty certain that they might be different species due to their different markings and figures, but it was only a thought. 

The leader also quickly noticed that the other Donnie was also way more teched up than his own brother before the other turtles were in front of them. 

“Hi, we’re-” **Leo** started, only to be cut off by his counterpart. 

“Us?” The other Leo asked, although he already knew the answer. 

The four brothers blinked before nodding. **Donnie** then opened his mouth to say something however **Mikey** jumped in before the genius could get a word out. 

“Woah dudes, look at you!” **Mikey** exclaimed, noticing just how different these new counterparts looked from them and each other. “You’re both like, so different!” 

Leon and Donnie looked at each other and then looked back at the other Mikey. “Uhh, thanks?” Leo said, unsure of what the new turtle meant.

**Donnie** rolled his eyes and pulled back **Mikey** from touching his counterpart's arm. “I think what **Michael** meant is that you guys look a lot different compared to the other counterparts we have met,” **Don** clarified, looking at **Mikey** who nodded in agreement. 

Donnie furrowed his eyebrows, “Wait, that means that there are more alternate dimensions?” The genius questioned. His eyes then widened when their counterparts nodded.

“ _Ha!_ And you guys mocked me when I was researching my theory of there being multiple alternate realities!” Donnie exclaimed, pointing at his twin brother. Leo rolled his eyes as he grabbed Donnie’s hand and put it down. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Leo then looked at his brother's counterpart, “Wait, so you’ve actually _met_ other counterparts before?” 

**Donatello** nodded, “Two times actually...well, three for me.” The purple turtle then sighed when he got confused looks from his brothers. “I went to the prime turtle's reality, remember?” 

“Ohhhhhh.”

“So this whole magically appearing through a weird-looking, pink portal isn’t a new thing for you guys?” Leo asked, getting a small chuckle from his counterpart. “Heh, not really.”

“-But that does bring us back to the question as to why the kraang portal suddenly activated and brought us here,” **Donnie** said, putting a hand to his chin as he looked at their counterparts. “Unless you guys had anything to do with it?”

Donnie shrugged and looked at Leo who picked up his Odachi off of the ground. “I don’t know what happened, one minute I was practising my portals with my odachi then _boom_ \- a strange, pink, triangle portal appears from it and you guys come out of it!” Leo explained, motioning with his hands and sword for effect. 

“So the portal came out of your _Odachi?_ ” **Leo** questioned his other self, clearly confused about his counterpart having an Odachi instead of his signature katanas and why the portal came out of it as well.

His counterpart nodded, “Yeah! It went all weird and-”

The conversation stopped however when the sounds of a vehicle suddenly got closer and closer. 

Donnie’s eyes widened, “Humans!” The genius said, instantly looking around for somewhere to hide six mutant turtles. 

“Over there!” **Raphael** spoke up for the first time as he spotted a run-down car on the side of the clearing. 

The six turtles quickly ran and hid behind the run-down vehicle and watched as a buggy slowly passed, only to stop at the pile of scraps that Donnie had dropped earlier. 

The softshells eyes widened again. He needed those parts. “Ah, no!” Donnie whispered, seeing the worker pick up the pieces, obviously realising that those metals weren’t meant to be there. 

The worker then grabbed a bag from the back of his buggy and began to pick up the metals, much to Donnie’s despair. Dee made a sad noise as the worker finished picking up the scraps and threw the bag into the back of his buggy before hopping in and getting out his phone to check something. 

Donnie bit his lip. He really needed those parts but it would probably be too risky going out to get them. 

**Leo** silently noticed his brother’s counterpart’s distress and looked to **Raph** who nodded, catching onto what his older brother was thinking.

Both **Leo** and **Raph** knew what their Donnie was like when he couldn’t get the pieces he wanted and it wasn’t nice, to say the least, why would this Donatello be any different?

**Raph** and **Leo** stood quietly and made their way out from behind the car, much to the other turtle’s surprise. 

Donnie furrowed his eyebrows, taking his eyes off his precious bag of scraps and onto the two new turtles. “What are you doing?” He whispered as **Raph** pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them at the buggy. 

As soon as smoke filled the buggy and around it, **Leo** swiftly ran towards the back of the vehicle. The blue turtle felt around for the bag and when his hand landed on the top of it **Leo** quickly grabbed the bag, slung it over his shoulder and ran back before the smoke completely cleared. 

Once behind the car, **Leo** dropped the bag and crouched back down. Donnie blinked and looked into the bag. It had all of the parts he had in there. The purple turtle sighed in relief as he looked to the other **Leo** and **Raph** , “Thanks.” 

**Leo** shrugged, “No problem, we know how our Donnie gets when he doesn’t get the parts he wants.”

“ _Hey!_ ” The Donnies yelled in a hushed tone, making the other turtles laugh.

Leo then smirked and put an arm around his twin, “Well, Don does get pretty cranky when he doesn’t get what he wants.” 

**Mikey** nodded and put an arm around _his_ Donnie, “Totally know what that feels like dude, then he yells and gets annoyed at the smallest-”

“That’s enough **Mikey** ,” **Donnie** interrupted, sending his little brother a glare which made **Mikey** take his arm off of his brother’s shoulders. “Just telling the truth~” 

“Huh, that sounds exactly like you Dee,” Leo said laughing and then yelping when Donnie pushed him over.

“Whatever,” Don retorted, rolling his eyes and standing before he hauled the bag of scrap metals over his shoulder.

The other turtles stood too as the guy in the buggy rolled away, seeming unfazed by the stunt **Leo** and **Raph** had just pulled.

Leon looked at Donnie then at their counterparts. “Soooo you guys can come with us back to the lair if you want? And stay maybe?” Leo asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. 

Having their new counterparts around the lair, until they find a way home, would be a good way to keep his and his brother’s minds off of the whole Shredder ordeal that happened two weeks ago, Leo figured as the slider knew it was still fresh in everyone’s minds. 

Also, it’s not every day you get to meet yourselves from another dimension. You can bet that Leon has _tons_ of questions.

**Leonardo** looked at his brothers who all shrugged in return. “Sure, if you don’t mind of course,” **Leo** replied, making his counterpart smile. “Alright! Right this way gentlemen,” Leo exclaimed, turning around and walking in the direction of the turtle tank.

Donnie watched Leo walk away, shaking his head a little before turning to the new turtles and shrugged. “Guess we’re going then,” Donnie deadpanned, motioning for their counterparts to follow as he turned around to go after his twin. 

**Mikey** bounced as he walked next to **Leo** , “Dude, I wonder what the other Mikey will be like,” he questioned aloud in a hushed tone, making his older brother shake his head and smile. 

Guess they’re going to find out soon. 

  
  



	3. Tank talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So uh, who’s the leader in this dimension? Because no offense but you don't seem... leadery,” Raph asked his gaze on his leader's counterpart. Leon furrowed his brows, “What about me isn’t leadery?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and full of motivation :D

**Donnie’s** jaw dropped. “Holy chalupa- you made this?” The purple turtle looked to his counterpart - eyes wide with amazement. 

Don shrugged, however, he stood a little straighter. “Yeah, we got our hands on a Jupiter Jim Moon Buggy and I decided to jazz it up a little bit.” The genius answered. 

**Donnie** and his brothers all furrowed their brows. “What’s Jupiter Jim?”  **Mikey** questioned, making Leon gasp dramatically. “You  _ don’t _ know who Jupiter Jim is?” 

The older turtles shook the heads.  **Mikey** and  **Leo** looked intrigued but  **Raph** scoffed, “Sounds as dumb as Space Heroes- hey!” The red turtle glared at  **Leo** who had shoved an elbow into his immediate younger brother’s side. 

“Space Heroes? What’s that?” Leonardo asked, which made his counterpart gasp. “It’s only the best show ever-” 

“Please, nothing can beat Jupiter Jim.” 

Donnie rolled his eyes, “Ok fanboys, how about we have this debate inside the tank,” The genius said as he opened the door to the vehicle. 

The six turtles piled in - the newcomers gaping as they saw the interior of the genius’s creation. 

Leo flashed his brother a grin. The slider was happy that others could finally see Donnie’s tank which was built out of pure talent. To say that Leon was proud of his twin was an understatement. 

In saying that, Donnie looked as if he was glowing with pride as the new turtles looked around the tank. 

“Oh oh look a soft serve machine!”  **Mikey** gasped, the ice cream machine being the first thing to catch his eye. The orange turtle was about to serve himself a cone before he was cut off by  **Leo.** “ **Mikey** -” **Leo** said, motioning to  **Donnie** ’s counterpart. 

Donnie shrugged. “Go ahead.” which made  **Mikey** ’s face light up as he began swirling the ice cream into the cone. 

Donnie took a seat in his older brother's seat as he put the tank on autopilot and set the course for home as he then began going through the scrap metals he had collected. Leo had also plopped down into his usual seat at the front of the tank. 

**Mikey** , who now had an ice cream in hand, sat in the seat next to his eldest brother’s counterpart. 

Leo watched  **Mikey** quickly eat the ice cream next to him and laughed as the orange turtle stopped briefly due to a brain freeze. “So, what’s this Space Heroes show about?” The slider questioned, turning around to the new turtles - still interested in this show.

**Leo** ’s eyes lit up as  **Raph** groaned, “Here we go.” Which made Donnie scoff. 

“Well Captain Ryan is the-” 

*********

The four turtles all looked at each other and then back to the two Leo’s who had been going back and forth about Space Heroes and Jupiter Jim for a good ten minutes now. 

**Raph** rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course, the Leo in this dimension is a space show nerd as well. The red turtle looked around the tank. It was pretty cool, but he still preferred the familiarity of the Shellrasier. As  **Raph** thought of the two different dimensions, a question popped into his head.

“So uh, who’s the leader in this dimension? Because no offense but you don't seem... leadery,” **Raph** asked his gaze on his leader's counterpart. Leon furrowed his brows, “What about me isn’t  _ leadery _ ?” 

“Uh everything,” Donnie said, looking up from his phone, making his twin scoff. “Excuse me, I would be a great leader-”   
  


“Wait so you’re  _ not _ the leader in this dimension?”  **Don** concluded, getting a head shake from the slider. 

“Then...who is?” 

“Raph,” the twins said in unison. 

The four new turtles looked dumbfounded for a moment before  **Raphael** spoke up. “Huh, maybe I like this dimension,” The tempered turtle grinned, getting an eye roll from  **Leo** . 

That comment made Leon raise his brow, “You all looked so surprised when we said Raph, I’m guessing it’s pretty different in your dimension then?” The blue turtle queried, looking around the group.

The four turtles nodded and  **Mikey** spoke up, “Ohhh yeah, see Splinter chose  **Leo** to be the leader but  **Raph** wanted to be the leader and they fought and fought and  **Raph** -”

**Mikey** stopped suddenly as  **Raph** put a hand over his mouth. 

“Yes, thank you,  **_Mikey_ ** -” **Leo** said, crossing his arms as **Raph** let go.  **Mikey** made a ‘hmph’ sound and slouched in his seat. 

Donnie raised a brow and sat up in his seat. “Ah, so you guys have the famous Raph and Leo fights too I see?” The genius questioned, getting a simultaneous yes from the other  **Donnie** and  **Mikey** .

Leo turned around and looked at his twin, shocked. “Since when do Raph and I fight?” Donnie rolled his eyes, “All the time-”

“Pfft, we do not.”

“Uh, I think you do.”

Leo crossed his arms. “Name a time when we had fought.”

“Ok well, after that one mission when Michael and I had to sit in the tank and wait for you guys because you were, oh I don’t know,  _ fighting _ ?”

“That was only because his plan-” Leo stopped himself as he saw Donnie’s smirk widen. “Whatever.”

Donnie shook his head and looked to their counterparts. “Sometimes Raph’s plans can be ...questionable, heck, I even made him a helmet to tell him what to do. But he has good intentions and is a good older brother either way.” The purple turtle said, making the new turtles smile. 

A couple of minutes later the tank pulled into the garage and Donnie put it into park. 

“Home sweet home-” Donnie said as he got out of the chair and grabbed his scraps. During the ride home the purple turtle put the metals into two bags, which made them easier to carry.

The purple genius hoisted one bag over his shoulder and realized how heavy it was. Donnie looked up to see the other Donnie about to get out of the tank. “-Hey  **Dee** , do you mind grabbing that bag?” Don asked, getting a thumbs up from his counterpart. “No problem.” 

The six turtles then exited the tank and Donnie locked it once everyone was out.

“Leo,  **Donnie,** and I are going to take these to my lab- can you show the others around?” Don asked his brother, who nodded in return. “Good,” Dee replied, motioning for his counterpart to follow him to his lab. 

The slider waited for his twin to leave the garage before he turned to the newcomers. “Aighty-o, let’s go,” Leo said, “First stop - Mikey and Raph!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~ kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
